1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mount structure of a wear detection probe for a brake pad.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes a wear detection probe for detecting the wear of a brake pad of an automotive vehicle to determine when the brake pad can no longer be used or to determine when a conventional operating limit has been developed. A known construction for mounting this wear detection probe is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 55-45070. As shown in FIG. 12, a mount hole 2a is formed in a mount plate 2 to which a brake pad 1 is secured, and a tubular collar 3 is fitted in the mount hole 2a. A locking portion 3a is formed in the inner surface of the collar 3 by cutting and bending a portion of the collar 3 inwardly. On the other hand, a sleeve 5 is fitted on a trunk of the wear detection probe 4, which is inserted into the collar 3 in this state. When the wear detection probe 4 is inserted into the collar 3, the locking portion 3a of the collar 3 is engaged with a flange 5a of the sleeve 5 upon the projection of the leading end of the wear detection probe 4 into the brake pad 1. Thus, the wear detection probe 4 is locked into the collar 3 and is accordingly fixed to the mount plate 2. When the brake pad 1 is worn to its operating limit, the wear detection probe 4 is also worn by being brought into sliding contact with the brake pad 1 and a rotor (brake disk) 6, thereby detecting the operating limit of the brake pad 1.
However in the above construction, there is a likelihood of a malfunction of the wear detection probe 4 by an impact caused when the wear detection probe 4 is brought into contact with the rotor 6.
Furthermore, in the construction for locking the wear detection probe 4 by the locking portion 3a, it is very difficult to detach the wear detection probe 4 once it is secured to the mount plate 2. Thus, upon a situation where the wear detection probe 4 needs to be exchanged, it has to be exchanged integrally with the brake pad and the like without being singly detached.
In view of the above problem, an object of the present invention is to provide a mount construction of a wear detection probe for a brake pad which has an improved operability.